


They'll make it

by lwtmehome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't really know if it's angst, I Don't Even Know, It's a bit sad, M/M, really just pointless, semi-fluffy, semi-happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtmehome/pseuds/lwtmehome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's out with Kendall a lot and Louis is stuck in his own head. He just really missed Harry.</p>
<p>The one where Louis doesn't have kid or Danielle, but Harry has to see Kendall and Louis is tired and wants to have his Hazza back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll make it

**Author's Note:**

> Really, this is just something I thought of, it's not really a story, just Louis' thoughts. I want to point out that there's a few thoughts about Larry at the end, if you feel like checking it out and telling me whether I'm the only person who feels like that.
> 
> But the story isn't a story, just writing for my own fun. I own nothing.

Louis wasn't disappointed in Harry. He couldn't be disappointed. Gritting his teeth together, he took a deep breath, trying to let it run through him.   
This was not Harry's fault, it wasn't. Right, Louis knew that. Of course he knew. Being thrown from one girl to the next, it was exhausting for Harry, he had said so himself. And the smiles on the magazines, they weren't real. Real eyes, realize, real lies.   
There was absolutely no reason to fret about this, Louis knew that.   
He took a sip from his morning tea and brushed the nasty feeling off of his shoulders.   
It was him, whom Harry spent his nights with, after all. As if on a cue, Louis' phone went off on the counter, displaying Harry's name on the screen.  
”Did you see it? Are you mad?” these were the first words coming from Harry, spoken before Louis could even greet the other.  
”I did. I'm not mad, though,” Louis assured, because he really wasn't.  
He wasn't mad, he was tired, but that's not what Harry asked. The sigh of relief that left Harry's lips could be easily heard to the other side of the phone, making Louis chuckle involuntarily.   
”How are you, babe?” he asked, taking another sip from his tea and pushing the magazine further away.   
Why did he even order that trash?  
”I'm tired,” Harry admitted, throwing in a yawn as well.  
Louis didn't ask how late he was out nor if he had fun or not. Those conversations never resulted in smiles or laughter. And those were the only things he really wanted or needed.  
”You could come over. It's Saturday, we could watch a movie or summat,” Louis suggested instead.  
”Yeah, sure. I'll come right away then,” the lift in Harry's voice was unmistakable, making Louis smile a little, just as he had wished.  
”Great, see you then, love.” 

Once they finished the call, Louis pocketed his phone and was about to take his tea and venture out into the living room, but the ugly magazine cover with Harry and Kendall Jenner was mocking him on the table.  
”What do you even know?” he muttered, before grabbing the thing and throwing in to the trash can, without a second thought. 

…..

So, life was never easy, Louis knew that well enough. He knew better than to trust in acts of goodness when it came to their wicked management, but Harry of course didn't.  
There were downsides to dating Harry, contrary to general belief. The man's gullibility had lasted to this day, and sometimes it tested Louis' temper for real.  
”I'm sorry Lou,” Harry said quietly as they sat on their joined hotel room's bed.   
The other looked guilty and even a little bit mad, but more than anything just sad. He was disappointed, but not in Modest like Louis was. Louis knew his boyfriend better than anyone, he'd like to say, so Harry's next words was no news to him.  
”I should've believed you. I was stupid.”   
”Haz, don't blame yourself,” Louis couldn't count how many times he'd said this before, only this year.   
He hated it.  
”You knew though. You said it was just them trying to promise us something and then making us pay for it in a different way,” Harry's words were spoken with the usual slowness and calmness, but Louis knew his boy was mad.   
The crease between Harry's brows spoke for itself.  
”Yeah, but it isn't your fault we came. I wanted to,” Louis hurried to assure, taking Harry's hand into his, ”Look. We can still go out tomorrow and see what's it like here in Monaco, yeah?”   
Harry attempted a smile, but it failed miserably.   
”Look at me, love,” Louis used his hands to cup Harry's cheeks, to hold his gaze.   
”You're a good person. You won't leave Kendall hanging just because Modest is full of arseholes, yeah. She's an alright girl, Harry. And I understand, I'll play FIFA with Niall over the internet,” Louis promised, caressing Harry's cheeks.

Louis knew it was because of his words and the tender look in his eyes that Harry left the hotel room in the first place. The younger had been talking about standing up for quite a while now, but Louis wouldn't have any of that. They were both sacrificing so much already, and the management wouldn't let them go easy, if they'd put up a hassle.   
Louis just wanted his boy back, that's all. He'd never say it to Harry though, not when the other was so engrossed with their situation. 

Louis didn't play FIFA with Niall.   
He laid himself down on the bed and closed his eyes. Louis missed the old days, not that he'd ever admit it to anybody. And that too, was because of Harry.  
Don't get him wrong, because Louis really, really loves Harry, of course he loves Harry. But he was also very, very tired. Harry had always been more sensitive and emotional in a way, and over time it had fallen upon Louis to hold them both up while these ridiculous stunts took place.   
Louis wanted to hold them together, it was natural for him to fight for both of them. And it wasn't like Harry did nothing. Harry dropped hints, he was so brilliant at that; with the bears and all the coordinates and what not. Harry also loved Louis, which obviously was the carrying power here.  
But Louis was tired.  
And that's not something he can fix with sleep.   
He needed answers and solutions, something concrete for a change. Not empty promises of Harry being let off the hook. Not some alternative way to push them back in the closet, when everyone clearly already knew they weren't straight.   
And if someone didn't, then they ought to know.  
It frustrated Louis beyond anything and everything that he couldn't do anything about, well, anything.  
He had tried paying Modest, but apparently after Zayn leaving, it was three times harder to get out.

And Harry would never do that to Liam and Niall. And Louis neither, of course. Except, sometimes Louis did think about it.   
Leaving, disappearing.   
It wouldn't be that hard, going under the radar. They'd done it before and they'd do it easily if needed.  
But honestly, it was just a thought that he, or Harry, would never go through with.

In the quiet hotel room, Louis wondered what on earth had he done wrong in his life, to deserve this. He had fallen in love with Harry, but why was that such a crime? He made Harry happy, Harry made him happy.   
Their families, friends and even the fans would be happy, if they were.  
Louis wondered a lot of things nowadays, wether he wanted to or not. It was a habit of these quiet, lonely nights by now. He really just wanted Harry back, all of Harry.

And if there were tears in Louis' eyes before he fell asleep, well, no one needed to know.

….

Alcohol and bad judgement were the two culprits that brought Louis to Harry's door at four a.m.

A night out with lads to pull him out of his alarmingly depressed thoughts, that's what it was supposed to be. Louis had been able to remind himself of that specific fact for about three hours, before the liquor had gotten the best of him, and taking a detour or two, he found himself here, at sleep-ruffled Harry's door. 

”Lou? Hi,” Harry pulled Louis in as soon as the door had opened, a habit from avoiding peering eyes.  
”'Ello,” Louis was giggling, even though he didn't feel like laughing at all.  
The room was spinning dangerously as he stumbled his way to the couch, planting on it with his face first.  
Harry's chuckle was quiet, Louis almost missed it.  
He wished he had.  
”'s it really funny though?” he questioned, turning over to lay on his back, as Harry sat down on the edge of the couch.  
”What?” Harry asked gently, and if Louis would've been a little less intoxicated, he'd probably have smiled, too, and even kissed Harry for a good mesure.  
He was intoxicated though, way too much.  
”Life, this,” Louis gestured between the two of them, shaking his head, gulping down some odd things stuck in his throat.  
”What d'you mean, Lou?” Harry's hand was now rubbing Louis' knee, comforting him even though he wasn't even crying.   
”I mean,” Louis coughed a little bit, slurring his words, ”'s it funny that you're seeing Kendall 'n I have to get fuckin' drunk to get outta me head.”  
It was not a question and the small hiccuping sounds leaving Louis' mouth were a tad too loud, even for his drunken brain.  
Harry's face fell completely.

”I--,” Harry struggled, obviously at a loss for words.   
Louis wanted to go on and say more, but the hot, burning tears in his eyes and the sobs that seemed to wreck his whole body, were a bit of a nuisance.   
”I'm sorry Lou,” Harry inched closer, his eyes wet too, Louis noticed, ”why haven't you said anything? I could've, like, stopped seeing Kendall for good. I've tried to, but you've--”  
”Don't you understand? We'd be in proper knee deep shit if we said a thing,” Louis spat, regretting it as soon as his brain caught up with him, though, because Harry was crying now, and without a doubt, blaming himself.  
”Don't,” Louis warned as Harry opened his mouth to speak.  
He put his index finger on Harry's lips, before licking his own and then spoke:  
”Harry, it isn't your fault. I've told you. It's the whole thing that's messed up,” Louis other hand came to awkwardly pet Harry's cheek, ”'m just really tired 's all.”   
Harry frowned.  
”I don't want you to be tired, Louis. I want to make you happy like you make me happy.”  
”You make me happy, Haz,” it was sincere, because it was the truth.  
Louis would never, ever lie about his feelings towards Harry.   
”But-”  
”No. You make me happy, period,” Louis got up, a little bit too fast, feeling the dizziness over take his heas for a moment.  
Harry steadied him with putting his arms around Louis.  
”I just want to run away, don't you?” 

So, Louis had said it. Harry obviously took it as a joke, or a distant dream, which it was, of course. But Louis also meant it in the realest way.  
”Of course, I'd like that,” Harry mumbled, tiredly.   
”Let's bloody do it then,” Louis boomed, a tad too loudly, but Harry grinned.  
”What about the fans then?” Harry asked, completely ruining Louis' train of thought.  
”What? Well obviously we don't tell 'em where we're off to.”  
Harry laughed silently, before planting a small, soft kiss on Louis' lips.   
”We can't do that, Lou. I wouldn't want to leave them behind,” Harry explained, his other hand resting on Louis' neck, his thumb caressing it slowly.  
Louis felt himself pout, not completely aware he actually could do that.  
”Fine, fine. We'll take them with,” simple, effective.  
Harry laughed again, louder this time.  
It could easily be seen that Harry had cried, his eyes wet and his nose a little bit red, but he looked beautiful in that moment. And all Louis wanted, was to scoop him up, and run away to hide him.   
Then he'd love Harry like the other deserved to be loved.  
Louis told Harry as much.  
”How I deserve to be loved? Lou, what I want is to come out and show the whole world we're together. If we hide, what's the point?” 

For the first time in so long, something sounded settling and utterly understandable to Louis. This, he thought as he went over Harry's words multiple times, tasting them, memorizing them.   
”You're right, curly,” Louis nodded and patted Harry's head that was completely void of curls, of course.  
Harry smiled gently at his boyfriend, pecking the Louis' lips with care.  
Louis circled his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him in for another, deeper and longer kiss.  
In that kiss, Louis tried to pour every unresolved feeling he had had during the last year, during the time it had actually gotten unbearable for him. He knew Harry would understand, he knew Harry could handle sad feelings, but he couldn't handle a sad, all-feelings-bottled-up Louis.   
He just had forgotten it for a while.  
Louis pressed his lips on to Harry's a little firmer, before pulling back completely.

”I almost forgot why we're doing this,” Louis admitted, whispering.  
”Kissing?” Harry teased, earning a small swat from Louis.  
”Being together. We're here for each other, right? So, we should only care about each other's desires and hopes and dreams, isn't that right?” Louis realised how poetic and cheesy he sounded, but who cares, Harry loved him.  
”Yes. I just want us to be happy,” Harry said, kissing Louis' cheek sweetly, before pulling the older up.  
”Alright, off to bed it is. You're not going back to yours anymore, it's way too early for that,” Harry guided them to the bedroom, the same one Louis had spent most of his nights in.   
He really loved Harry. 

”I love you,” he said, after Harry had tucked them both under the covers.  
”I love you too. Very much, Loubear.”  
And Louis didn't really mind the name, even though it was way too much 2010. He couldn't bring himself to care. Not about the silly name or about the fact that they'd still be in the closet tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. It wasn't gonna be easy, he knew that and Harry knew too.

But Louis just really had to keep his head in the game, that's all. A life with Harry was the prize, and that was something worth waiting for, he knew. 

Harry was the first to fall asleep, but Louis didn't mind. He just hugged the taller man from behind, nuzzling his nose in to Harry's short hair, savouring the smell, because really, one just couldn't get enough of this person.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, basically it's just that I watched some videos from 2013 where Louis is really sad and I started wondering if he's still sad and if him and Haz have been able to make it through all of the shit.   
> I think they might've, but I really can't tell. And I want nothing more than for them to be happy together, really. I hope they'll make it through. 
> 
> Louis is my light and Harry is my angel. I love them and all of you who even checked this one-shot out. xx


End file.
